In pull-rope starters, one end of the pull rope is fixed in the handle and, for this purpose, a rope stopper is attached to this rope end, for example, by clamping. The other end of the pull rope is then threaded through a bore in the handle and connected to the pull-rope drum. Because of the yank-like tension load when starting an internal combustion engine, the rope stopper often slips axially from the pull rope. For this reason, the operator ties a knot in the end of the pull rope in order to prevent slippage through the rope bore in the handle. However, the rope knot often extends beyond the handle and disturbs manipulation thereof. In many cases, the support for the knot is recessed in the handle so that the knot becomes pulled into the handle and becomes tightly clamped. If the pull rope tears apart, the knot must then be pressed out of the recess with difficulty.